


If Convenient

by gayalondiel



Series: watsons_woes July 2011 challenge [22]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayalondiel/pseuds/gayalondiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson returns from the world war one front lines, a little under the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Convenient

**Author's Note:**

> watsons_woes LJ community posted a daily prompt challenge for July 2011 wherein you had to respond within 24 hours. These are my responses, so they are a little hasty and unpolished. Also damned weird.
> 
> July 22: Canon!Holmes prompt: WW1
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Holmes characters fall in the public domain and are the creation of the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. No ownership is implied or inferred. This is done for love only.

SOURCES INFORM YOU HAVE RETURNED FROM FRANCE QUERY UNDERSTOOD YOU PLANNED TO JOIN ME IN SUSSEX STOP SH

ASSUME SOURCES MEANS MYCROFT STOP SOURCES CORRECT STOP FORGIVE FAILURE TO VISIT AS AGREED STOP AM A LITTLE UNDER THE WEATHER STOP JW

ASSUMPTION IS CORRECT STOP UNDER THE WEATHER QUERY SH

EXACERBATION OF OLD WAR WOUNDS IN ADDITION TO MILD CASE OF BRONCHIAL PNEUMONIA BROUGHT ON BY OLD AGE STOP NOTHING TO CONCERN STOP HAVE TAKEN LODGINGS IN LONDON UNTIL WELL ENOUGH TO TRAVEL TO SUSSEX STOP JW

HOW CAN I ASSIST STOP SH

COME AT ONCE IF CONVENIENT STOP JW


End file.
